


Love

by BitterBlackBeans



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBlackBeans/pseuds/BitterBlackBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love watching her as she scribbles down different ideas for her stories, erasing some with furrowed brows and circling some with a smile bright smile. I really love that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an old oneshot I wrote back in 2012(on the last day in fact).  
> The narrator can be whoever you want (Gray,Jack,Kai,Claire etc.) and it can be interpret as either a romantic or friendshippy thing.

I love her.

I love watching her as she scribbles down different ideas for her stories, erasing some with furrowed brows and circling some with a bright smile.

I also love it when she writes a story.

Her smile when she writes something happy, her teary eyes when she writes something sad. Her trembling whenever there's something horrifying or hateful in the story.

I really love that.

But what I love most of all is when she finishes her story. Every time one of her stories end, she brings forth a happy, content sigh and stretches a little. Her face always shows a small but proud grin as she takes the writing into her hands and gives it one last read.

Then finally, she turns her head towards me as she holds out her hands slightly. Behind the black rimmed glasses of her's I see beautiful, clear eyes stare into mine. Her gentle voice fills the long silence with a question I've been waiting for.

"Could you read it, please?"

I smile.

"Of course."


End file.
